Einmal im Monat
by Skadya
Summary: Es gibt Ärger in Julians Zeitung und Frank muss zu seinem Lieblingsvampir.


**Titel:**

**Einmal im Monat**

**Autor:**

**Tourette**

**Beta:**

**Therese**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mir gehören keine der hier verwendeten Figuren und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit.**

**Summery:**

**Es gibt Ärger in Julians Zeitung und Frank muss zu seinem Lieblingsvampir.**

**Warnungen:**

**Slash/Humor**

**Einmal im Monat**

Einmal im Monat ist es soweit, die Polizeistation ist absolut voll gepackt und die verschiedenen Polizisten wissen nicht mehr wohin mit den Leuten die sie auf der Straße aufgegabelt haben.

Die Zellen sind so voll, dass wenn die Feuerwehr kommen würde, sie die Station schließen würden. Mittlerweile musste man schon die verschiedenen Schränke und andere Möglichkeiten nehmen, um die Straftäter festketten zu können.

Mark und sein Partner John hatten sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht, Melinda und Houston waren beschäftigt mit dem Buchen der Straftäter hinter her zu kommen und Kwan, der Polizeichef, hatte sich in seinem Büro eingesperrt und kam nicht mehr hinaus. Frank und Sonny gehörten zu den wenigen die noch versuchten, Herren der Lage zu werden, als sie von Melinda zu sich gerufen wurden.

„Tut mir Leid, Jungs. Aber ihr müsst noch mal los. Gerade kam ein Anruf rein, dass es Schwierigkeiten in der Redaktion deines Lieblingsverlags, Frank. Julian Luna ist auch da und Kwan lässt dir ausrichten, dass es bloß keinen Ärger geben soll!"

Sonny musste sich umdrehen, damit Frank sein Grinsen nicht sah, merkte aber, dass das Thema Frank nicht geheuer war.

Frank hingegen fragte sich, warum ausgerechnet er das Glück hatte und immer wieder mit Julian Luna in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Immerhin war es im gesamten Präsidium bekannt, dass Frank der festen Ansicht war, dass Luna ein versteckter Mafioso sein musste oder sonst auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit denen unter einer Decke stecken musste.

„Komm, lass es uns besser nicht hinaus zögern", murmelte Frank und zog sich seine Jack an, „wenn wir zu spät kommen und irgendwas passiert weil wir nicht da waren, gibt es nur richtig Ärger und wir müssten dann noch länger da bleiben als so schon."

Sonnys Grinsen konnte bei den Worten von keinem der anderen Polizisten übersehen werden.

Kaum waren die beiden Polizisten in der Chefetage der Zeitung, hörten sie schon das Gekreische und das Zerbrechen von Gegenständen aus dem Büro der Chefredakteurin, Cathrin Burns.

Frank drehte seine Augen himmelwärts und Sonny fragte sich, was sein Sire nun schon wieder in für eine Situation geraten war, während Cathrins Sekretärin auf sie zu gerannt kam.

„Ihr müsst sofort da rein, seit mehr als einer halben Stunde geht das nun schon so… Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll!" kam die schrille Begrüßung.

Statt sich noch mehr um die Frau zu kümmern machten sich Frank und Sonny auf den Weg in das Büro, wobei sie sich schon gleich ducken mussten, um nicht von einer in ihre Richtung fliegenden Lampe getroffen zu werden.

„Hey, hey, hey! Immer mit der Ruhe." Rief Sonny nachdem er aus seiner geduckten Haltung wieder herauskam und die neueste Munition aus den Händen der blonden Frau nahm.

Frank sah sich, nachdem die erste erkennbare Gefahrenquelle ausgeschaltet worden war, erst einmal im gesamten Raum um.

In der Besucherecke des Raumes, wo sich eine Couch und drei Sessel den Platz mit einem kleinen Kaffeetisch teilten, stand die Person der er nur ungern über den Weg lief. Julian Luna.

Trotz des scheinbar stärkeren Wutausbruchs seiner momentanen Flamme, war kein einziges Haar von ihm an der falschen Stelle. Alles war wie immer, als wäre er gerade erst aus seinen Zimmer nach dem aufstehen herausgekommen.

In der anderen Zimmerhälfte vor großen Fenstern stand Cathrins Schreibtisch und auch sie selbst, mittlerweile nur noch durch Sonny dort gehalten.

Die Blondine sah so aus als wollte sie direkt wieder auf Julian mit irgendeinem Gegenstand in ihrem Büro losgehen.

Als ihr Blick dann aber auf Frank fiel, schien sich ihre Wut weiter zu steigern.

„Wie können Sie es wagen hier aufzutauchen? Nach allem was sie mir angetan haben. Von wegen mir helfen! Sie wollten mich doch bloß aus dem Weg haben und nun haben Sie es geschafft!" schrie sie, ihre Hände wie Krallen zusammen gegrümt nach vorne gestreckt, so als wollte sie ihm die Augen auskratzen.

Frank sah sie an als hätte sie sie nicht mehr alle und bemerkte deshalb nicht wie Julian immer näher an ihn heran trat und dann auch noch den Arm um ihn legte.

„Cathrin, nur weil ich kein romantisches Interesse an dir habe, entgegen was du gedacht hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dich Frank gegenüber so verhalten kannst. Nur weil ich mit ihm zusammen sein will und nicht mit dir!" sprach Julian und drückte Frank einen Kuss aufs Haar.

Nicht nur Frank stand wie versteinert im Raum, sondern auch Sonny konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. ‚Okay' dachte er sich, ‚Ich bin ja so einiges gewohnt, aber jetzt will uns doch wohl jemand verarschen. Wir haben zwar wetten darüber, dass die beiden aufeinander standen, aber bitte! Das sowas hier passierte!'

Frank stand immer noch wie erstarrt neben Julian und wusste nicht wie ihm geschah.

„Ich sehr, dass du dich in der nächsten Zeit wohl nicht beruhigen wirst, also werden Frank und ich nun gehen." Mit diesen Worten wandte Julian sich der Tür zu und durch seinen, um den Menschen geschlungenen Arm, sorgte er dafür das Frank, der immer noch wie eine Statue war, ihm folgte. „Sonny, kümmere dich doch bitte um Cathrin. Sie sollte jetzt nicht alleine sein!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden Julian und Frank aus dem Büro und ließen einen erstarrten Sonny und eine aufgebrachte Cathrin zurück.


End file.
